Reading Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter
by Arkyz66
Summary: A reading of Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter, by Hans50
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Arkyz here with a new story! Well, not really a new story, but a reading of Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter, by Hans50. I have his permission to do this, and I will go the whole way through with it, unlike most other reading stories I've seen, even if there are large breaks whilst both Hans and myself struggle through university :P**

 **Anyway, lets get started!**

Unknown location:

Three elderly beings sat in old wooden chairs, one clutching a spool of thread, the one in the middle knitting a sock from the thread held by the first, and the third holding a pair of golden shears, ready to snip the cord once the sock was complete. The three fates sat in all their hag-like glory, watching the mortal world, specifically the life of one Perseus Jackson, as he was tortured at the hands of his evil step-father, Gabriel Ugliano. The fates knew what Perseus was going to experience, and even they did not want that to happen to him. They were about to play a dangerous game, even for themselves. They were going to attempt to change the fate of a demigod. They disappeared together in a swirl of grey light, to put their plan into action.

Line break

2010 - Camp Half-Blood

17 year old Percy Jackson was lying on the beach, finally having a chance to relax after the second Giant War. His Wise Girl was in his arms, resting her head on his chest, a slight smile adorning her face as Percy played with her golden hair. His thoughts swirled around, mainly focussing on what he would be doing with his life now that war was done. His thoughts then turned to the young woman on his chest, and when he would commit his life completely to her. He was shaken out of his thoughts, when both he and Annabeth disappeared in a flash of white light.

Line break

Leo, Piper, and Jason were relaxing on the roof of the Zeus cabin, talking about the war, and their lives before and after it. Leo was tinkering with his Archimedes Sphere, still trying to figure out ways to get his lover off her cursed island. They fell into comfortable silence, before also disappearing in a flash of light.

Line break

Hunter's Camp

Thalia Grace shot arrow after arrow at the targets in the Hunters encampment, laughing along with her sisters as they joked about the all the idiotic males they had met and maimed. She couldn't help but wonder when she would next see Percy, her brother in all but blood, and his girlfriend Annabeth. She couldn't deny that she had a slight crush on Percy when she first came out of her tree, but had noticed the way he looked at Annabeth, and the love she had for him became formed a brother/sister bond instead. She was suddenly shaken out of her musings when she was whisked away in a beam of white light.

Line break

Camp Jupiter

Frank, Hazel, and Nico were all sitting on the Field of Mars at Camp Jupiter, silently mourning for their fallen comrades. Hazel had her head in Frank's lap, tears leaking out of her eyes as she tried to understand how her life had taken such a drastic turn. One second she was dead, moping around in the Fields of Asphodel, then was found by Nico and brought back to life, only to be thrust into a war, seeing people die left right and centre. She had lost too many friends in the war, and never wanted to experience it again. She felt a hand brush up against her cheek, wiping her tears away. She looked up at Frank gratefully, and leant up and kissed him softly. The moment her lips touched his, the three of them disappeared in a bright white light.

Line break

2000 - Mt Olympus

The Olympians were in the middle of the Winter Solstice, arguing over nothing again, when a bright white light appeared in the middle of the throne room, spewing out nine people onto the ground.

Zeus, ever the paranoid bastard, quickly stood from his throne, pulling out his Master Bolt, and aimed it at the arrivals. 'Who are you, and tell me why I shouldn't blast you into oblivion this instant?'

'We thought you had summoned us here milord,' Percy quickly replied, earning a slap to the head from his girlfriend.

'Seaweed Brain, this obviously isn't our Olympus, I haven't changed anything,' Annabeth said.

Another flash of light in the middle of the room drew the attention of the present beings. The light died away quickly revealing the three Fates in all their glory. The gods quickly bowed, and Zeus returned to his throne.

'Ladies Fate, what has brought you to Olympus today?' Zeus asked as respectfully as he could.

'We have brought you here today to read a story about a certain person in this room. The demigods here are all from the future, and none of you are allowed to harm anyone, or you will end up destroying yourselves. And yes Dionysus, spontaneous combustion is a form of harm. The subject of this story has had an impossibly difficult life, and we want to stop that from happening again, so we are alerting you of your mistakes, so you can try to correct them,' Clotho, the fate of life, explained. 'We will let the demigods introduce themselves, names, parentage, and one title only please.'

Leo was the first demigod to step forwards. 'Hi gods, my name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire User.'

Frank was the next demigod to stand forward, and saluted the gods. ' _Ave_ Lords and Ladies of Olympus, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Praetor of Camp Jupiter at your service.'

Hazel scurried up next to her boyfriend, and poked him in the side because of his overly formal introduction. She gave a small curtsy. 'My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, rider and tamer of Arion.'

Hades' eyes bugged out when he heard her name.

Piper stepped forward to introduce herself. 'I am Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and charmspeaker.'

Jason quickly stepped forwards and took his girlfriend's hand. 'My name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Saviour of Olympus.'

Thalia followed after her brother. 'My name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, full blooded sibling of Jason Grace.'

'But you just became a tree?' Apollo spluttered out.

'Yes, I did, but I was saved by Kelp Head over here.'

Annabeth followed quickly after her best friend. 'My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and official architect of Olympus.'

Nico and Percy looked at each other awkwardly, before Nico walked forwards. 'Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, and the Ghost King.'

Zeus quickly became infuriated that there was a forbidden child in the room, and began to rise from his throne to blast the demigod.

'I was born before the oath milord, my father never broke it, as my sister is also from before the oath. I was placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, before being rescued by my bro here.' Nico explained before the Fates could criticise Zeus.

Percy looked around then walked forwards awkwardly, and gave a small wave. 'Hey all, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Saviour of Olympus.'

Zeus again rose to strike Percy down, but quickly sat back down when the Fates threatened to take his Master Bolt. The fates summoned a large book, and handed to Athena, who was looking at it enviously, a slight trail of drool trailing from her jaw.

Annabeth, who was just as excited as her mum at getting to read a book was bouncing on the ground in anticipation. 'What's the title of the book, mother?' she asked impatiently.

'It is called Perseus Jackson, Monster Shifter,' she said, causing everyone to look at Percy, who's face became bright red at all the attention.

The Fates laughed at Percy's face, before turning back to the gods. 'Do not worry, this book is not about this young hero here, but is about him in an alternate universe. In fact, he hasn't revealed himself here yet, but he is in the room. It seems he wishes to play a game of hide and seek before he introduces himself. See if any of you can find him.'

Everyone immediately began searching, but nobody was able to spot his presence, until Hades and Artemis gave out small gasps. They noticed a pair of silver, sea green and rust red eyes in the shadows that had suddenly opened. Perseus walked out of the shadows, slow clapping the gods. Everyone in the room started slightly at his appearance, he was far stronger than the Percy **(A.N. Normal Percy, i.e. the one son of Poseidon will be referred to as Percy, and the Monster Shifter Percy will be called Perseus)**. His hair messily fell down below his shoulders, his monster hand clearly evident.

'Perseus, please introduce yourself like the rest of the demigods,' the Fates said simultaneously, with a bit of fear and respect laced in their voices.

'Very well,' Perseus replied, his voice low and silky smooth. 'My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Bob.' He paused here, and took a quick glance around the room, noticing the confused stares pointed his way by most of the people present, except the shocked stares of Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia.

'Holy mother of Artemis, I forgot you don't know who Bob is. Perseus Jackson, son of Iapetus, now known as Bob.' An immortal being flashed into the room suddenly, and kissed Perseus on the cheek, and flashed away again, but not before the gods recognised the being. Leto.

Apollo, ever the playboy, flashed Perseus a blinding smile, and stuck his thumb up. 'Good job man, getting it on with the girls!'

Perseus growled at him. 'I have a wife, and I have no intentions on cheating on her. That was just my mother-in-law,' Perseus' hand flew to his mouth. 'I just said that, didn't I?' he said, to which he received numb nods.

'Well, I guess I can do the name, parentage, title thing now. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Bob, or Iapetus, whichever you prefer, and husband of Artemis. Now before a fight breaks out, let's read, I want to get back to my kids.'

Another five minutes passed with everyone still staring at Perseus. 'Ummmmm, Can we read yet?' Perseus said, snapping the people gathered out of their shock. The Fates laughed slightly before flashing away.

Athena quickly opened the book to the first page, and cleared her throat. ' **Welcome to Hell**.'

 **Hey guys, me again! Hope you all enjoyed this short starter to this reading of Perseus Jackson Monster Shifter. To you -ers out there, I've changed the poll on my profile so you guys can help me decide the pairing of another story that I've actually started. It's got a dark Percy, but I'm not going to give away too many spoilers. Anyways, please leave a review, follow and Favourite if you enjoyed this and are on , or leave a vote and add this to your library if you are on Wattpad and enjoyed this.**

 **Arkyz out!**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Hey, it's Arkyz again, with another chapter of Reading Monster Shifter. I'm quickly going to answer a few questions you guys have asked, before we get on with the story.**

 **Matt (Guest): I have been talking with Hans50, and he is hoping to update soon and is working on new chapters for both Monster Shifter and Betrayed Son of the Sea.**

 **Son of Tyche: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it!**

 **SkyRamoth: Well, here you go! :P**

 **Monkey dragon (Guest): Thanks man! I'm not sure how often I will be updating, as I have a tendency to write as I get ideas, rather than writing for a particular story constantly. For example, I haven't started writing a new chapter for Hunter's Assassin yet, but I've started a new story, cause I thought of an interesting plotline. So we will see, but I'm hoping I will update this once a week, if not more often.**

 **Anyway, now the questions have been answered, let's get going with the story!**

 _Last time:_

' _Well, I guess I can do the name, parentage, title thing now. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Bob, or Iapetus, whichever you prefer, and husband of Artemis. Now before a fight breaks out, let's read, I want to get back to my kids.'_

 _Another five minutes passed with everyone still staring at Perseus. 'Ummmmm, Can we read yet?' Perseus said, snapping the people gathered out of their shock. The Fates laughed slightly before flashing away._

 _Athena quickly opened the book to the first page, and cleared her throat. '_ _ **Welcome to Hell**_ _.'_

 _Now:_

 **Tartarus. The very definition of Hell. The place where monsters go when they die to reform. A dungeon of torment and suffering, filled with the wicked creatures of the planet. The Prison for the most foul and evil beings in the world. The prison for traitors, rapists, murderers, and the enemies of the gods. The prison of the Titans. The prison of the Giants.**

The demigods began shaking as memories from the wars flooded back into their minds.

 **The prison of the once Hero of Olympus. The prison of the being formerly known as Perseus Jackson.**

Athena paused for just half a second. 'WHAT?!' the demigods and Poseidon yelled.

'Why are you down there son?' Poseidon asked Percy. In reply, Percy simply shrugged his shoulders, too shocked to speak.

'You went back there?' Leo asked hesitantly.

'I didn't, but he obviously did,' Percy said, pointing towards Perseus, which caused the questions to be asked at him as well. Said questions were pointedly ignored.

 **For one hundred years, Percy has been rotting away in this hellhole. The poisonous air scorches his lungs, burns his skin, and stings his eyes. The ground made of jagged rocks and broken glass tears his flesh on his feet as he traverses the endless plains of the dreary landscape. Rivers of magma flow through the black and barren landscape where no life grows. The very place was malevolent, worming its way into his mind and beginning to eat away at the walls of his sanity. He has seen horrors in this place that make the Fields of Punishment seem like a day at the beach.**

Nico and Thalia let out small sobs at hearing what had happened to their pseudo-brother, and quickly ran over to Perseus and enveloped him in a hug.

 **Scores of monsters reside within the pit with him. Many have tried to kill him, but he had to always flee, for he knew the consequences should he kill one of them. What would happen to him if he were forced to kill any monster he crossed paths with?**

 **He was immortal. It is his curse that the oh so mighty, benevolent Olympians**

Perseus got several glares pointed at him, to which he responded with his own, causing the gods to flinch back at its intensity.

 **has bestowed upon him before his was cast into this gods forsaken pit. To suffer forever in Hell, unable to die, unable to embrace the sweet darkness of death, to escape the unending agony he is made to endure.**

 **Why was the son of Poseidon,**

'But I thought you said you were a son of Iapetus?' Poseidon asked Perseus.

Perseus grunted angrily, and gestured for Athena to continue reading.

 **the retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Saver of Artemis, Bearer of the Sky, Survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Slayer of Monsters, Bane of Kronos, Destroyer of Giants, Bane of Gaea, and Hero of Olympus twice over, doing down here in Tartarus? What did he do to have all his friends and family turn their back on him, scorn him, hate and despise him? What did he do to have the gods vote for his eternal damnation in the Pit of Tartarus?**

'That's what we all want to know,' commented Hermes.

 **Very simple answer really.**

 **Nothing.**

'WHAT!' everyone in the room bar Perseus yelled. Hestia looked over at Perseus briefly with pity filling her eyes, before telling Athena to continue reading.

 **He did nothing to deserve this punishment. He was set up, betrayed, made to look like a traitor to his own kind, to his friends, his family, and the love of his life. Made to look like he was a servant to Gaea, someone willing to sell out the place he called home for five years.**

 **After the war, after the Olympian council saw him send Gaea back into her slumber, he thought life would be better; that peace would reign and he would get to spend the rest years of his life with his beautiful girlfriend.**

Athena, Annabeth and Percy noticed the heated glare Perseus was sending at the daughter of Athena, and realised that she was the girlfriend that was being mentioned.

 **It was not to be. A short time after the war, after the gifts were given out and he was offered to be a god again, but turned it down to return the thrones of Hades and Hestia to the Council, he got a new brother.**

Percy looked up happily at the mention of a new brother. He wouldn't have to be left alone in his cabin again.

 **A new son of Poseidon named Eric Summers, a cocky, arrogant bastard that was hell-bent on making Percy's life miserable and to turn his friends and family against him.**

 **Percy didn't understand why the camp flocked to the weak demigod, didn't understand why he began to lose his close friends one by one to Eric, didn't understand why his father preferred a son who didn't even do a tenth of what he did, the glory and honor he brought him, and he DEFINITELY didn't understand why his girlfriend abandoned and cheated on him with the arrogant jackass.**

Percy let out a horrible sob, and scooted away from Annabeth, betrayal evident in his tear filled eyes. He uttered one word. 'Why?'

Annabeth let out a pained cry, and tried to move closer to Percy, but he moved further away. 'I promise that is not going to happen Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth said sadly. 'None of these events have even happened yet, and they aren't going to again.'

Percy slowly nodded, but still didn't let Annabeth get too close to him.

 **Percy was so angry when he found out that destroyed half the woods in his rage and collapsed half the cabins with a massive earthquake. He was then summoned to Olympus for an emergency council meeting that concerned him.**

 **As soon as he in the throne room has was attacked and subdued in celestial bronze chains and was chained in the middle of the throne room. He was shocked and angry at the treatment and froze as he looked into the faces of the assembled gods on the council. A few were looking at the events in shock and anger at how the Hero of Olympus was being treated, mainly Hestia, Hades, and surprisingly Artemis. The rest looked at him with malice and disgust in their eyes. But something was off, it looked like their eyes were slightly glazed with a tinge of black around the edges but he was torn from those thoughts when Zeus stood up.**

 **Zeus stood up and accused him of being a traitor to Olympus and a spy for Gaea. He thundered that he was too powerful and therefore should be punished and sentenced to Tartarus for eternal damnation. Percy shouted and defended that he would never betray Olympus, why would he when he saved it twice now? He begged and pleaded with the few gods that were his friends of the council and turned to his father but all he saw was a steely hatred directed at him with the slight glaze to their eyes.**

 **Zeus then called for the vote and he lost. 11-3 in favor of him being eternally tortured in the Pit with Hades, Hestia, and Artemis voting to keep him out of the Pit and were demanding and shouting to present more evidence on what he was accused of. Hades and Hestia owned the young demigod for bringing them respect and making them no longer outcasts to their family and Artemis felt that she had to defend the young hero who saved her from the sky and befriended her late lieutenant.**

 **But his and their pleas were fallen on deaf ears as Zeus waved off their arguments. Zeus then lifted his Master Bolt and shot it at Percy stilled wrapped in chains in the middle of the throne room. The bolt struck him directly in the chest and he screamed in pain as he felt the blood evaporate in his body only to be replaced with the golden ichor of immortals and millions of volts of electricity convulsed through his system. He was made immortal to suffer for eternity.**

 **Then with a final look filled with pain, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes, as tears of anger and pain streamed down his face, a dark black hole that radiated evil appeared underneath him and he fell into Tartarus.**

The gods gave a slight wince at this, and a shiver went through the demigods' spines, the most evident from Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

 **He fell for what seemed like hours until he finally landed with a painful crash into the side of a tall black mountain. The mountain was over 1,000 feet tall and it just screamed evil torture chamber. Jagged black rocks jutted from the side of the mount where some unlucky monsters that strayed to close were impaled on. Blood red mist clouds circled the mountain in a slow, swirling motion, sometimes raining a dark green black substance, most likely acid that bubbled and hissed when it hit the mountain. The writhing forms of monsters and mortals alike were impaled on ten-foot long pikes placed all around the base of the mountain left out in the acid rain with blood pooling at the base of the pikes.**

 **Percy felt like every bone in his body was smashed and reduced to powder. Every part of him was screaming in pain. Then just as he was about to black out from the pain, he saw a huge shadow cover him as he fell into blissful darkness.**

 **He was awoken to a sharp slap to the side of his face. Being back in the realm of consciousness Percy realized that he was strapped to the wall with black Stygian iron chains in a spread eagle form. The chains radiated an aura so cold that it burned his wrists and ankles. He could feel his hands and feel began go numb but not quite enough to where it took the pain away.**

 **Dark chuckling caused him to raise his head to the source of the voice and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the last person he thought he would ever see again.**

 **The being before that stood before him was a very tall and broad man. He stood at eight feet in height, with a broad, muscled chest and arms. His face was gorgeous; filled with sharp angles that defined his face and attracted all who looked upon him. His hair was as black as midnight and his eyes glowed a mesmerizing golden color. I guess I now know where the Big Three get their looks, Percy thought to himself.**

'You have all the bad luck, don't you brother,' Thalia whispered to Perseus.

He gave her a weak smile in return. 'Not all the bad luck, I did end up getting an amazing wife and some kids, so I'm not complaining too much.'

 **The only thing that took away from his beauty was that fact that thousands of scars adorned his face and skin. It was as if he was thrown into a wood chipper and was sliced into a million pieces. No, not a wood chipper, a Scythe.**

'Kronos,' the Greek demigods that fought in the Titan war and the younger generation of gods growled, while the older gods snarled 'Father.'

 **Kronos, The Titan Lord of Time, stood before him in his true physical form.**

 **"Hello grandson. Nice of you to drop by for a visit and hang out" Kronos said with dark humor in his voice as a malicious glint began to form in his cold golden eyes.**

 **"B…bu…but how?" Percy stuttered out, "I thought your consciousness was scattered to the world! You weren't suppose to even HAVE a consciousness for at least a thousand years!"**

 **Kronos chuckled again as if the idea amused him.**

 **"Oh no, dear grandson, that was not the case. I didn't become the Titan King for not coming up with a contingency plan. True that sliver of consciousness that inhabited the son of Hermes body was scattered to the four corners of the earth but that not all of it. His form was like a, gateway you could say. Enough for me to control him but not all of me possessed him." He was smiling widely, almost insanely at the genius of his plan. And it was, it was pure evil genius.**

 **"But enough about me, it seemed as if the Olympians," here he sneered "has decided to gift me with a special present, the one who defeated me and made me lose most of my power. Oh yes Perseus, even though only a fraction of my consciousness was scattered, it was enough to cause a backlash and weaken my power and me once again. But I don't need that much power to do what I plan on doing to you."**

 **His smile became maniacal and full of malice while all traces of humor left his eyes becoming a hard golden color. He brought out his scythe and the pain began.**

 **For years, Kronos tortured Percy, slicing every part of his flesh again and again with his soul-reaping scythe. The pain from the scythe made Percy's life, memories, essence, and soul feel like it was slowly draining away and caused him to go to the brink of insanity. But always at the last second, Kronos would stop; he didn't want to give the son of Poseidon any relief he would find in Insanity's embrace. He tortured the son of Poseidon in many other ways from piercing his flesh with swords and arrowheads, to burning him with white-hot lashes across his back. He found out about Percy's phobia of drowning in the muskeg and capitalized on that by at the end of everyday, he would fill tank full of the water mud and earth and plunged Percy's head into the tank holding it under while he thrashed trying to breathe. Only when he passed out would Kronos pull him from the tank.**

Hazel, Piper, Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite had tears streaming out of their eyes, and Artemis looked between Percy and Perseus sadly. No-one deserved this kind of punishment.

 **The Tank, as Percy called it, and the Scythe became his most hated punishments.**

 **On the last day of what was around the 75th year, Kronos entered carrying a small black knife with red trimming around the blade. Percy lay in a heap on the floor in a pool of dried blood. It's a spot he hasn't left in five years.**

 **"How are you doing today, grandson? Don't get up." He laughed a laugh full of mirth as if he made the best joke in the world. Percy didn't even stir.**

 **"Now, unfortunately, today is our last day together." Kronos said in a saddened tone, as if it pained him to let his best punching bag go. It probably did.**

 **Percy's head slowly lifted from the floor his once vibrant sea-green eyes, now a dull green, showing shock, surprise, and maybe just a sliver of hope.**

Hestia smiled sadly. At least he still had hope.

 **"Oh no no no, don't think you're leaving this place, that the Olympians are coming down here to release you from your fate." Kronos chided.**

 **The hope in Percy's eyes died but it came back when he realized that he would finally be free of Kronos.**

 **"At least I'll finally be free of you!" Percy rasped out, his voice still raw from all the screaming.**

'Good job punk,' Ares said gruffly to Perseus. Perseus ignored him.

 **"Yes, yes you will be but I have a very special gift to give you today." Kronos said in a sickly sweet tone, holding up the weird looking knife that began to glow a dark black as he stalked towards the fallen demigod.**

 **Percy tried to scramble away from the approaching titan but he was still so weak. Kronos then grabbed his arm, stretched out Percy's hand palm facing down and with a malicious smirk, drove the dagger through the back of his hand.**

 **Percy let of a scream of pure agony as the glowing knife plunged into his hand. It felt let his hand was injected with pure lava and it was traveling though his veins with each pulse of his heart. Funny thing was, the knife and his heart were pulsing in rhythm with each other as if…they were connected.**

Athena's eyes widened as she read this, and instantly began racking her brain to try and figure out what kind of knives did this.

 **The pain abruptly ended as Kronos pulled the knife from his hand and Percy collapsed to the ground dry heaving as the after effects of whatever the Hades just happened to him caught up with him. He looked at the back of his hand, expecting to see a gaping hole in the back of it, and imagine his surprise when he doesn't see a gaping wound but a black tattoo of an inverted reptile eye. A monster's eye.**

 **"Were not done just yet, Perseus, we still have the other hand to do" Kronos cackled madly.**

 **After going through the process once again, Percy had a matching black tattoo on his other hand and he could feel that something was pulsing through his body, waiting to break free.**

 **"This knife, was a very special gift I was given to by my mother, Gaea, did you know that? She and her brothers, Tartarus and Ouranos imbued their power into it with a sliver of power from their father, Chaos." Kronos explained as the pain from the knife continued to pulse through Percy's body.**

 **"It has a very special curse to it, one that I could only give once, one that I didn't find worthy of anyone until you came along. This curse that the knife passed along to you that you now carry inside your body is the Curse of the Monsters. You are no longer fully demigod, with this curse, whatever monster you kill, you shall become. You are a monster now Perseus Jackson. The very thing you hunt, the very thing you despise, is now what you are!" Kronos ended his rant with hysterical laughter that filled the cavern that continued until Percy passed out in shock and horror at what he was now.**

The demigods gave out horrified gasps, but still didn't understand the full gravity of the blade's effect.

 **He woke up in the middle of the barren black landscape alone with no shirt and in tattered bloodstained pants. The atmosphere of Tartarus was still painful and still trying to kill him, but it was like the edge was taken off. Guess the stupid curse and sessions with Kronos were good for something.**

 **He picked himself up from the ground, looked around, and set off in a random direction, looking for a place that he could a least live in comfortably, as comfortable one could be in Tartarus, and a place he could call home in this gods forsaken place.**

 **This brings him to where he is now, Percy walking through the wasteland of Tartarus for over a year, trying to look for a safe place away from monsters to try and keep his curse dormant. He's had some close calls with some roaming groups of hellhounds, Empousai, and Cyclopes, but he was able to avoid them, even swiping some much needed supplies. Hermes would be proud.**

Hermes nodded, with a slight smile on his face. 'Good job lad, I am proud.'

 **At that thought, Percy's expression darkened as he flashed back to the betrayal. He cursed Hermes, cursed his father, cursed all of the Olympian Council that betrayed him and sentenced him to this hellhole. He felt hollow, filled with hurt and pain caused at the hands of those he thought were his family. He realized why loyalty was a Fatal Flaw; not because it could bring the downfall of the entire world, but when the ones he loves turns their backs on him and betrays him, the pain of his heart shattering again and again was almost to much to bear, leaving him full of pain, hurt, anger, bitterness, and hatred.**

 **He was so wrapped up in his brooding that he didn't notice the threat until it was too late.**

 **From out of one of the many black outcroppings that dotted the landscape, came the form of a massive Hellhound. It was about the size of a F-250 Ford Truck; not as big as Mrs. O'Leary's dump truck size, but pretty close. It fur was matted and grimy covered in dust and blood. It lips were pulled back into a ferocious snarl, showing off gleaming sharp canine teeth that could rip hip to shreds in seconds. Its red eyes were filled with an animalistic hunger as it zeroed in on him, looking at him like he was a delicious prime rib.**

'Food?' Dionysus called out suddenly, waking up from his nap at the mention of the word. Everybody ignored him, and he grumbled softly before going back to sleep.

 **Corded muscles throughout its legs and back tensed as the massive hound prepared to pounce and devour him. He had no place to run, no place to run, and no option but to defend himself.**

 **Percy slowly inched his hand toward his pocket where the one thing that he drew comfort from in his old life rested. Riptide, his trusty pen/sword, was still with him through all the horrors he faced down here. Unfortunately, it was taken from him during his torture sessions with Kronos in that cursed mountain, but as soon as he was out of there, it reappeared in his pocket once more.**

Artemis, Percy and Perseus all smiled at the mention of the blade.

 **The hellhound grew tired of waiting and launched itself at the tasty morsel in front of it. Percy dived out of the way as the massive shape sailed past his body, brushing close enough to feel the coarse fur on his arm. Back on his feet in an instant, Percy uncapped Riptide as it grew into its three-foot long glory of a deadly glowing celestial bronze blade.**

 **The beast turned whipped around and charged once more, but Percy was ready this time. Ducking under the deadly swipe, he sliced his sword upwards in a deadly arc, catching the monster off guard as it tore through its chest, leaving a long slash wound. The hellhound let out a yelp of pain rising up on its hind legs. Rolling under its belly, Percy came up in a crouch position and jumped straight up and buried Riptide in its chest up to the hilt.**

'Good fight punk, simple and to the point.' Ares said to Perseus, gaining shocked looks at him saying something complementary.

 **The monster let out one last cry of pain before it dissolved into golden dust. However, the dust did not disperse like it usually would do in the case of a normal monster death. Instead, Percy felt a stinging pain in the back of his hand as he saw the tattoos begin to glow an intense black light. The monster dust began to swirl around in a tight funnel before splitting of into three streams; one stream dispersed and two streams flowed straight into the glowing symbols on Percy's hands.**

Athena let out a small gasp as she realised what was going to happen.

 **As soon as the dust was absorbed, Percy felt a tremendous pain rack his body. It felt like his insides were being boiled, his muscles tearing, his bones breaking, his very body being twisted and ripped apart.**

 **Through the pain, he watched in horrified fascination as his body began to shift and change. Course black fur began to grow and ripple across his skin, coating his body in a matter of seconds. He saw his hands crack and split into huge paws with three-inch sharp claws springing out of his fingernails. He pitched forward onto the ground as his joints in his limbs reversed as they became more canine in shape. Bulging muscles grew in his lower legs and traveled up his into his back, forcing it to hunch and grow in size. He felt as if his face was being pulled off as he saw a giant snout grow from the front of his head as large razor sharp teeth burst forth from his gums. His hearing and eyesight sharpened, his sense of smell went from nearly nonexistent to overwhelming; he could smell things miles away, sweat and blood filled his nostrils, the smell of fear and despair assaulted his nasal cavities.**

Aphrodite, Demeter, and Piper all looked a little green at this.

 **He continued to grow in size until he stood at the size of a large truck.**

 **Hellhound Percy whimpered in pain as animal instincts slammed into his mind as he saw images and memories of the hellhound whose essence he just absorbed. He tried to fight it off, but the raw instincts of a animalistic monster was too much for his human mind and he was pushed back to the back of his own brain as the monster in him took over.**

 **Letting out a drawn out howl, Percy in his new monster form took of into the distance. The hunt was on for prey. He would hunt, he would kill, he would eat. He will survive. He will have his revenge.**

 **The transformation was complete. The curse had finally taken affect. Percy Jackson was now a massive hellhound, a monster, and just the first of many monsters he would become.**

'Well, that doesn't sound too good,' Apollo said light naturedly, earning a hard glare from his twin.

'That's the end of the chapter,' Athena said emotionlessly. 'Who wants to read next?'

'I will,' Annabeth replied to her mother, getting up to get the book from her. She sat back down, trying to move closer to Percy slightly. She cleared her throat before reading. ' **New Forms and Abilities**.'

 **Hey everyone, me again! Hope you all enjoyed this second installment this reading of Monster Shifter. I'm super keen for this story, but I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, don't worry. Updates for this one will come more regularly than updates for Hunter's Assassin, because in this I am only adding under 1000 words to an already written chapter, rather than coming up with a 6k plus chapter.**

 **Anyways, the poll is still up for my other new story which hasn't been posted yet. I am working on it too, and the first chapter should be up in the next few days.**

 **Hope you guys all have a great day/night/whatever wherever you are, and I will see you all next time!**

 **Arkyz out!**


	3. New Forms and Abilities

**Hey guys, Arkyz finally back again. Sorry about how long this has taken, I know I said that I was wanting to update this each week, but I've been really busy for the last few weeks and have had very little time to do any writing. But I have finally updated this! :D Anyway, I'm gonna answer some reviews!**

 **Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny: I agree with you completely. I have spoken to Hans, and he has told me he is working on new chapters for the stories, but I'm not sure when they will come out.**

 **Matt (Guest): Sorry, I've been really busy recently….. I'll try to update as often as possible. I agree with what you say about Annabeth actually, that's why so far, and probably always, none of my stories will be Percabeth. I have plans for the rest of the comments as well ;)**

 **Guest who reported me for MST: You know what, screw you. I don't really care what you say, I'm continuing this whether you report me or not.**

 **Djberneman: Well, here you go :P**

 **William (Guest): Thanks man! :D**

 **Son of Tyche: Thanks man! Here's the next chapter! :)**

 **SkyRamoth: Thanks to you as well! I am working on having more reader reactions, don't worry. Yes, we will see others from the PJMS timeline, in fact, one will be appearing in this chapter, but the rest won't come for a little while.**

 **Hans50: I will be going into a bit more detail in this chapter. I'm aiming to add a bit more dialogue this time, don't worry :)**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 _Last Time:_

 _'Well, that doesn't sound too good,' Apollo said light naturedly, earning a hard glare from his twin._

 _'That's the end of the chapter,' Athena said emotionlessly. 'Who wants to read next?'_

 _'I will,' Annabeth replied to her mother, getting up to get the book from her. She sat back down, trying to move closer to Percy slightly. She cleared her throat before reading. '_ _ **New Forms and Abilities**_ _.'_

Now:

 **Percy POV**

'Ooohh, we get to see inside Percy's head!' Apollo crowed.

Perseus growled softly, and rubbed his temples. 'Shut up _Sunshine_. Before I make you,' Percy threatened. He looked over at Annabeth and glared at her, cause her to start reading suddenly.

 **Terror. That was all I could think about as I changed into a monster. I watched in terror as the symbol on my hands glowed, absorbing the golden dust of the beast I just killed, forcing my body to constrict and change into a hellhound. I could still feel the excruciating pain as my muscles and bones were broken and reformed, as they grew bigger, filling with new strength and power that I didn't know they could possess. But that wasn't the worst part.**

'What could be worse than that?' Hermes said. 'That sounds horrible!'

 **What was struck fear through me like a bolt of lightning was my mind was forcefully shoved aside as the animalistic instincts of the hellhound took over my body. I saw myself running through the barren landscape of Tartarus, breathing in the acidic air, feeling the terrain trying to cut open my flesh, but I had no control over my body. I was a prisoner inside my mind as my monster instincts took control.**

'Should've eaten cereal,' Demeter commented. 'It strengthens the mind.'

 **I fought against the instincts of the hellhound within my mind, but it seemed impossible. I felt like an ant trying to wrestle control from an elephant. The instincts seemed so chaotic, monstrous and untamable. I felt myself getting angry then. This was MY body. I controlled what my body does and I would be damned to let some stupid monster instincts wrestle control from what was MINE.**

'The sea does not like to be restrained,' Percy said.

Annabeth looked between him and the book strangely for a second, before nudging him. 'Don't repeat yourself Seaweed Brain,' she commented.

Perseus got a pained look in his eyes, and moved his eyes from Annabeth to Artemis, making his eyes soften. It may not have been his Artemis, but it was still Artemis. Percy looked at Annabeth, wondering why she would say that.

 **I felt restrained and I focused on what I was told a long time ago, 'The Sea does not like to be restrained'.**

Percy blushed with embarrassment as everyone laughed.

 **I felt a familiar tug in my gut that continued to grow until it was almost painful. My monster body began to stumble and in one bellowing howl, I felt my mind snap back in control. I still felt the monster instincts inside my head, but subdued, tamed by my mind and unpredictable mature. Who knew being an unpredictable troublemaker would one day help me regain control over my body after being cursed to change into a monster? No one that's who! (Note the sarcasm).**

Athena looked over at the ex-son of Poseidon, impressed. Controlling the instincts of a monster required an immense amount of mental strength, more than she ever thought a son of Poseidon could have. She looked over at Perseus, and sent a small nod in his direction. Maybe she wouldn't be so harsh on her rival's children in the future.

 **I took this time to look over myself in my new monster form. I was huge, about the size of F-150 ford truck. I felt a tingling sensation in my muscles, a strange new power that seemed to electrify my nerve-endings. Corded muscle covered my entire body, my haunches felt like they could leap great bounds, ready to snap into action at a moment's notice. I looked at my massive paws with four three-inch claws sprouting out of my individual digits. I worked my jaws around, opening and closing it a few times. I could tell that a single bite from these powerful jaws would cause severe injury to whoever I bit.**

 **Strangely enough, I didn't feel as much pain in this form as I did while I was a human (well, a demigod but still). I still felt the pain of Tartarus trying to hurt and kill all who resides within the pit but the pain was lessened. I'm guessing this body is able to withstand the harsh punishment of the hostile environment better than my own body.**

'You are lucky about that other me,' Percy said. 'I've only been to Tartarus once, but I know the pain you feel, and I never want to feel it again.'

 **Pain suddenly burst through my head as I collapsed with a whimper of pain. Images began to race through my mind like I was watching a movie. I saw a tiny hellhound pup surrounded by its siblings, being born in a black cavern, opening its eyes for the first time. I watched as that pup grew older and bigger than all its siblings. I saw it hunt fight multiple monsters in the pit. I saw it escape for the first time and make it to the mortal world. Saw it hunt some mortals but mostly kept to itself out in the woods. Saw it get killed multiple times, only to reform back here. The final imagine was that of me shoving my sword straight into its chest before everything went black.**

'Did you just see the memories of that Hellhound?' Hades asked Perseus tentatively, worried how he would react.

To his shock, Perseus smiled at him. 'Yeah, I did Uncle H. It was kinda bizarre to see what it's like being one of the monsters we face. It changes the perspective of fighting them.'

 **The pain subsided as I crawled my way to my feet. 'What did I just see?' I thought. Was that just a regular montage of what goes on in a monster life? No, those were memories. Memories of the hellhound, the hellhound I killed. I was shocked. For once I was actually seeing things from the perspective of a monster. The memories of the hellhound were now my own. It was a surreal feeling.**

'As I just said,' Perseus commented, earning a small giggle from Hestia.

 **I picked myself off the ground and looked around to see where I was. I was in some sort of giant cavern, huge black walls surrounded me, and glowing stalactites dotted the ceiling, casting an eerie pale green glow around the cave. The floor had jagged rocks strewn all over the place. Looks pretty homey, I thought sarcastically.**

'There's the good old Percy we all know and love,' Leo yelled out.

Piper face palmed at her friend's antics. Leo was such an impulsive idiot sometimes.

 **I went over to one of the walls that looked the least dangerous and painful. Once there I lay down and curled up into a little ball, my head resting on my paws as my tail, gods that's so weird to think, curled around my paws. Thank goodness for my fur, it seemed to prevent me some of the pain from the air and keep what little body heat I have left.**

'Mmm, you are lucky. Might have gotten hypothermia if you weren't a hellhound Perce. That would have been real bad, especially in Tartarus,' Apollo said, not noticing the flinches that Percy, Annabeth and Nico gave whenever anyone said the word Tartarus. This however didn't go unnoticed by Perseus, who sent small, reassuring smiles at Percy and Nico, and a glare at Annabeth. Nor did it go unnoticed by Hestia, who sent a burst of hope into their bodies, reassuring them that everything was alright.

 **Looking around one last time, I slowly close my eyes and drift off into a fitful slumber.**

 **Line Break-**

Apollo opened his mouth to say something, but Artemis quickly butted in. 'Yes Apollo, a line break. It breaks lines.'

Apollo pouted.

 **Third Person POV**

'Darn, we're out of Perce's head,' Apollo said, pouting even more. Both Artemis and Perseus face palmed.

 **Percy woke up some time later, still in slight pain but considerably less. He yawned and crawled to his feet only to realize that he was back in his old body. Looking himself over, he saw that the change from monster to half-blood has left some changes to his body.**

 **He was a towering 6'5' as apposed to his previous 6'2', with rippling muscles all over his body.**

Aphrodite started drooling at the sight, and instantly swept her gaze towards Perseus.

 **His arms looked like corded pythons, incredibly strong but can also react with lightning speed. He looked down at his bare torso and saw his chest was much broader than before but it began to narrow and taper off to a thin but still thick waist. His six-pack stood strong and defined, with deep grooves emphasizing each muscle. His legs were long but with thick muscles that were built for speed, power, and strength.**

Ares nodded approvingly. 'Nice build boy, I'd like to see you have a fight with me sometime.'

Perseus sent a slight glare in his direction. 'I already fought you twice, both times I beat you. Once when I was twelve, and the other in this story. You're too easy for me.'

 **His hands looked light they could crush metal with a simple squeeze and if he looked really close he could make out the tiny points on his nails that signified his monster claws. Pulling out his sword, he looked at the reflection in the celestial bronze and gaped at the sight that met him.**

 **His hair, which was always shaggy and a complete mess, looked even messier but in a rugged way that was appealing. His face was more defined, cheekbones and nose looked like it was chiseled out of stone, strong chin, and when he opened his mouth he could see his canines were slightly bigger. Not enough to draw more attention to himself, but definitely larger than normal.**

 **Last thing he saw were his eyes. They were still the same alluring sea green, but now they shone with a ferocity that startled even him. They made his wolf-glare that Lupa showed him look a kitten glance. They seemed to shine from within with the primal, animalistic instinct of a monster and he couldn't but think that they made him look very cool and fierce.**

 **He thought, man if Aphrodite saw me now, I bet she would be drooling in lust right now.**

Aphrodite nodded numbly, mentally begging Perseus to screw her senseless.

Perseus shuddered at the thought, and ignored Aphrodite's pleas.

 **He pushed that thought down; he didn't need any more nightmares to add to already huge collection.**

'What do you mean huge collection?' Demeter asked.

'Well, I have a different nightmare every night, and have been having them since I was seven,' Perseus replied.

'So? What's so bad about having nightmares occasionally? Everyone has them,' Apollo said.

Perseus growled under his breath. 'You are really starting to tick me of _Sun Boy_ ,' he said. 'Did you not listen? I get a different nightmare every night, since I was seven. At other me's age, I had over 4000 different nightmares, and I was in Tartarus for 100 years. Fortunately for me, getting new nightmares every night stopped at the end of that, so I've ended up with over 40000 different nightmares. Now, tell me why that isn't bad. On top of that, they have been so vicious and lifelike, I have developed a phobia of sleeping. None of you noticed, because I perfected my ability to hide them.'

'But you only found out you were a demigod when you were twelve, why did you have nightmares when you were younger?' Annabeth asked.

'You ran away from your home when you were seven. Correct?' Perseus said, and Annabeth nodded. 'And you ran away because your father and step mother were ignoring you because you were a 'freak'?' Annabeth nodded again. 'Well, you got off lightly. I had to live with a step father that abused, no, tortured me every day. I never ran away, only because I felt that I needed to keep my mother safe. The only person who has been able to keep the nightmares at bay is my wife. I would be willing to bet that other me is the same.'

Percy nodded, and cast his eyes to the floor. 'Please keep reading,' Percy said softly.

Annabeth complied.

 **Putting his sword away, he walked to the front of the cave where he entered. He surveyed his surroundings to look for any potential threats, finding his new instincts helping put quite a bit with that. Satisfied, he walked out of the cave to see if he could find any supplies. He decided that the cave would be his new home down in the pit and he needed stuff to survive down here.**

 **Walking for a little bit, always surveying the area, he soon saw the light of a campfire ahead. Immediately ducking down, he crawled forward slowly to get close enough to sneak a peak at the campsite.**

 **It was a campsite and surrounding the campsite were three huge Laestrygonian Giants.**

'Great. Canadians,' Percy said sarcastically.

'Oi, I take offence at that!' Frank yelled at Percy.

'You know I said that to make you annoyed, right?' Percy replied. Frank meekly nodded.

 **Each about nine feet tall, rippling with muscle, arms covered in tattoos, they were munching on some sort of meat when he realized that the meat was a leg of some sort. Percy had to cover his mouth to avoid throwing up, both from the image of them eating a leg and the smell of rotting flesh.**

 **"Hey Skull Eater, pass me another arm. I'm still hungry!" One of the giants yelled at his buddy named Skull Eater.**

 **"No way Joe Bob! You already got a whole leg! I get to keep the arm. Here you can have the bottom, seems like you would like it more!" Skull Eater replied.**

 **Percy could not believe his ears. These were the same giants that attacked him, Tyson, and her when he was 13. A slow smile stretched across his lips, he would enjoy killing these monsters again.**

Annabeth shivered in fear. She would never admit it to anyone, but the dark persona of Percy that became apparent in Tartarus scared her more than she would like.

 **"You idiot! I ain't eating that! That's disgusting. I killed the pathetic half-blood, I should get the best parts!" Joe Bob yelled at his partner pushing him to the ground and grabbing the arm.**

 **The other giant got up and just grumbled under his breath. Percy surveyed the situation; they all appeared unarmed and were circled around the fire. Skull Eater and the unnamed giant had their backs facing him and they blocked him from the view of the Joe Bob. He looked around there campsite and saw what sort of supplies they had, a beat-up old tent, some rope, a few hellhound furs, and some cannonballs that he remembered from the dreaded dodge ball game of death.**

Both Percy and Perseus snickered at the memory.

 **He uncapped Riptide and slowly stalked forward. Raising Riptide he suddenly struck and plunged his sword into the back of Skull Eater. With a cry of surprise and pain, the giant dissolved into golden dust. Joe Bob and the other giant eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed and yelled in anger. Dashing over to the tent Joe Bob pulled out a massive club while the other giant wasn't so lucky as he charged Percy who calmly sidestepped and sliced upwards, severing the giant's head from his body before he too burst into golden dust.**

 **Joe Bob, with club in hand, looked over at the intruder and his eyes narrowed in anger.**

 **"YOU!" He shouted, "Perseus Jackson! How are you down here? The gods finally get tired of your pathetic ass? You will pay for what you did to my brothers! I will have my revenge for what you did to me all those years ago!"**

 **He charged forward slamming the club down in the spot where Percy was just in a minute ago. Joe Bob looked around confused before he brought up his club in surprise at the unexpected attack from his right. How'd he move so fast? No demigod has ever displayed that much speed and agility before!**

 **Joe Bob thought about it for a second when Percy was standing a little ways from him before he put the pieces together and he began to laugh.**

 **"Oh this is rich! The Olympians sent you down here didn't they? Oh that is too funny! Now I get to feast on demigod flesh tonight! Baby Cakes is gonna love that!" Joe Bob managed to gasp out in between fits of laughter.**

Perseus growled beneath his breath, still angry at the gods for what they had done to him.

Hestia noticed the growl, and touched his arm gently, sending a pulse of hope into his body, calming him down slightly.

 **His laughter was cut off with a cry of pain when Percy had enough and surged forward and stabbed Riptide through his calf.**

 **Joe Bob was beginning to panic a little as the blows from the angry demigod continued to rain down on him. He made the mistake of looking into the half-blood's eyes and what he saw scared him. His eyes darkened to a stormy green mixed with the ferocity of a look he had only seen on a hellhound.**

 **Suddenly Percy put his sword away and looked at Joe Bob with a look that sent a shiver down his spine.**

 **"Yes you overgrown piece of Minotaur dung. The Olympians cast me down here because I was accused of working with Gaea. They thought I was too powerful and they betrayed me! Now I have a new trick I would like to show you Ugly. And trust me, you won't like it!" Percy spat out before a maniacal grin adorned his face.**

Annabeth shivered again, and a let out a small whimper. Her mind flashed back to when Percy controlled Akhlys' blood

 **Percy focused on the image of a hellhound in his mind before he felt the familiar changes spread throughout his body. Fur spread, muscles grew, bones shifted, and teeth and claws shot out of their sheaths. The pain that accompanied the change wasn't as bad as before. Soon the change was complete and a garbage truck sized hellhound stood in the place of where the demigod once was.**

Ares leaned forwards, keen to hear about a fight.

 **Joe Bob now had a terrified look on his face as he saw his enemy shift and change into the massive monster that was now before him. Percy felt the monster instincts in him fight for control but he was able to push them aside and assume complete control. A growl escaped his lips before he lunged and the scared giant.**

 **In terror Joe Bob lashed out with his club, which slammed into the face of the hellhound, stunning it for a little bit before it looked back at the giant with anger in its eyes.**

 **Letting out another howl Percy surged forward and bit down on the club with his jaws before yanking it out of the giant's hands and crushing into kindling between his teeth. He then ran forward and swiped his claws across the giants chest, feeling his claws sink into the flesh. The giant yelled out in pain before he was silenced as Percy bit down on his neck and tore his throat out.**

 **The giant dissolved into golden dust as Percy focused on his human form before he shifted back with some difficulty. Shifting back to human was like trying to swim through molasses and he should know, he tried it before. He guessed he needed some practice to make the transitions smoother.**

 **The three piles of golden dust that was lying throughout camp suddenly rose from the ground as the inverted eye tattoo on his hands began to glow before they began to absorb half of each pile of dust, letting the rest dissipate in the wind.**

 **Pain wracked his body as he felt the change began again but this one felt different than before. He felt himself grow taller, 7 feet, 8 feet, 11 feet before stopping at 12 feet. His muscles swelled even more than they already were. He felt hair grow on his chest arms, and legs, not like hellhound fur, but like an excess of body hair. The hair on his head grew longer and unruly as he felt his skin toughen and his finger and toenails crack and yellow. His teeth felt strange in his mouth as he grew bigger, some sharpening as they turned yellow. His breathe smelled horrible, like a cross between rotten flesh and sulfur.**

 **The pain passed and he stood up to examine his new body. He was now a Laestrygonian Giant, a huge one at that. He suddenly felt the desire to consume human flesh, to consume monster flesh, to consume anything living. Images surged into his head as the memories of the three giants he killed played in his mind. He quickly clamped down on those memories and instincts, having practice with the hellhound instincts. One thing was clear; Laestrygonian instincts were less powerful than a hellhound's.**

'You are far too powerful to live! Either swear your allegiance to Olympus, or be killed!' Zeus yelled at Perseus.

'I will never swear my allegiance to you, _Zeus_ ,' Perseus growled.

'Then you must be killed!' Zeus roared, as he summoned his Master Bolt, and threw it at Perseus.

Perseus didn't make an effort to move out of the way, despite his friends screaming at him to move. The resulting explosion sent smoke flying into the air, obscuring everyone's view of Perseus.

'Well, now that threat is out of the way, we may as well stop reading,' Zeus said smugly.

'ZEUS!' Perseus roared through the smoke. 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

The smoke suddenly disappeared as Perseus absorbed it into his body, revealing Artemis **(A.N. this is future Artemis. From now on, she will be referred to as Diana)** lying unmoving on the ground, Perseus kneeling next to her, sending blast of healing energy into her body. Slowly, Perseus looked up towards the king of Olympus.

'You made three mistakes _Zeus_ ,' Perseus said as he stood up. 'Number one, you disobeyed a direct order from the Fates. Number 2, you shot at a being with more power in their toenail than you, your wife, and all your children have put together. And mistake number three, you shot my pregnant wife. For that, I will kill you.'

Perseus tapped into his hellhound speed, and ran at Zeus, growing into his large size acquired form the Laestrygonian Giants. He sent an uppercut flying towards Zeus' jaw, lifting the god from his seat slightly, then kicked him in the family jewels. He made his fingernails sharpen into claws, and was just about to slash Zeus' chest, when he heard Diana groan.

'You are lucky Zeus,' Perseus spat. 'If my wife wasn't in need of healing, you would be in Tartarus. Consider this a warning.'

Perseus turned away from the wounded god of the sky, and ran to his wife, sending pulses of healing power into her body.

He sent a glare towards Annabeth. 'Keep reading wisdom spawn, I want to get this over and done with.'

Annabeth nodded quickly, her eyes filled with fear, and continued reading as Perseus continued healing Diana.

 **Why was he Laestrygonian Giant? He already turned into a hellhound, wasn't that enough? Maybe the curse forces him to change into any monster he slays. So whatever monster he kills, he absorbs their essence form the golden dust and he acquires a new monster form.**

 **"Why am I so much taller than an average giant?" Percy wondered aloud. He was shocked at how deep his voice sounded, it was his but much, much deeper. Was the reason why he was bigger than a normal giant was because he absorbed dust from three giants instead of one like the hellhound? It's as good a theory as any, thought in frustration.**

'Intelligent for a Sea Spawn,' Athena commented.

Perseus sent a glare towards her. 'You would be wise to remember wisdom goddess, that I am not his son.'

 **Deciding to stay in his new monster form to get used to it and to make use of its strength, Percy rounded up all the supplies in the campsite and hauled them back to his cave. Turning back to his human form, he went over what he scored from the campsite. There was the tent he saw, some extra rope, the hellhound furs that would make a nice bed, the cannonballs, a few extra clubs some made from wood, some made from celestial bronze, some extra celestial bronze, a fire pit, some wood, some pairs of clothes he didn't even want to think about where they came from, and about five gallons of clean water, well as clean as it can get down here.**

 **Looking over the supplies, Percy felt his situation was looking a lot better for the first time since he was cast down in this hellhole. He organized the weapons and essentials into a nice little pile by one of the cave walls. Pitching the tent and laying the furs out into a bed, Percy then went to the front of the cave to lay out the fire pit and get a fire started.**

Hestia sent a soft smile towards the former son of Poseidon, receiving one in return.

 **Once the fire was started, he sat in front of it to get some warmth back into his body as he felt the cold in the air, signaling it was now nighttime in Tartarus. He thought back to Joe Bob's remark about the Olympians casting him away. His thoughts began to wander to the gods and his former friends and he felt anger, resentment, and hatred well up within him. He hated the gods who betrayed him and how his father went along with them. Poseidon called him his favorite son, but apparently that didn't last very long. Slowly the anger gave way to pain and hurt as silent tears traced down his cheeks.**

Tears were rolling down his cheeks again as this was read. Diana was lying in his lap, and her eyes fluttered open when a tear landed on her cheek. Her eyes flew to the crying face of her husband. She raised her hand to his face, gently brushing away the tears from his eyes, and softly pulled his face down to hers, bringing their lips together. She felt him sigh softly into the kiss and a smile unconsciously appeared on her face. Only Hestia noticed the display of affection, and kindly turned her head. The other gods and demigods had their heads down, knowing they were the cause of their friend's pain.

 **Why did this have to happen? Now he was stuck down here, alone and abandoned, and with a curse that turns him into the very thing demigods despise. Tearing himself away from his thoughts, he put out his fire and walked back into the cave. Laying down on the bed made of furs, he fell into a deep fitful sleep.**

'And that's the end of the chapter,' Annabeth said. The gods and demigods present heard a slight scuffle, and looked towards Perseus and Diana, seeing her push him to the ground, her hands entwined in his hair, his arms around her waist, the two kissing each other passionately, completely oblivious to the onlookers. Hazel's face went completely red, and looked away while fanning her face, not expecting the public display of affection. Ares gave a pained grunt, drawing the two lovebirds out of their kiss as they realised they were being watched.

Aphrodite punched Ares in the arm. 'You idiot! That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!'

Diana and Perseus' faces were bright red, looking awkwardly around the room as everyone stared at them. Diana slowly stood from the ground, bringing Perseus with her, and cleared her throat. 'Umm, hi. As you can probably tell, my name is Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt, wife of Percy Jackson, and currently pregnant with our children.'

Apollo fainted.

 **Hey again guys! Once again, I'm sorry at how long it took for this to come out. I've been really distracted, but this has finally come out. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave favourite, follow and review if you do, and I'll see you all at the next chapter!**

 **Arkyz out**


End file.
